Hermione's not so secret secret
by purpleushi
Summary: Hermione has a secret that she wants to keep from her friends. but of course, what can you keep from Ron? ..discontinued..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I HATE THESE STUPID DISCLAIMERS!! What is the point of them anyway?????  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Hermione woke up one morning and felt cramps in her stomach. She put her hand there  
  
and felt that it was very firm. She got dressed and drove herself to the doctor.  
  
Hermione was a witch. She was in a 7th year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and  
  
Wizardry. She was 17. It was July, so school wouldn't start for another two months.  
  
She walked into the building and went up to the desk.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," she said bluntly.  
  
"I'll do some tests." Said the doctor.  
  
She sat down and thirty minutes later, the doctor returned.  
  
"I'm not sure if this is good or bad, but you're pregnant."  
  
Hermione got in her car and drove home. Wow, she thought, I'm really pregnant. Then  
  
she thought, who was it with? Who had she ever slept with? Then it hit her, Viktor Krum.  
  
Every summer since their 4th year, she had gone to his house. This past summer, she had  
  
slept in his bed because his sister was home and sleeping in the guest bed.  
  
Two months later, Hermione was going to Hogwarts. By this time, her stomach was  
  
rather large. She put on a baggy shirt and packed her trunk.  
  
She arrived at Kang's Cross station and saw Harry boarding the train. She ran away from  
  
the tracks. She saw Ron and hid behind a boulder. As soon as Ron and Ginny boarded the  
  
train, she ran for a private compartment. Oh God, she thought, I can't let Harry or Ron  
  
see me!  
  
Ginny walked past and then turned around and came back.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked. Hermione looked up. Ginny opened the door. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione hesitated.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah.  
A/N: there is no character for Krum so I left it just as Hermione.  
"With who?" Ginny gasped.  
"Viktor...Krum." Another gasp. Harry came running up. Oh God protect me! She  
thought. Harry looked at her face and then his eyes went slowly down to her  
stomach.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Uh..." she didn't know what to say. She looked at Ginny and Harry. It  
couldn't get any  
worse, she thought. But it could, and it did. Ron. He came crashing into  
the open  
compartment like a bull in a china shop.  
"What the bloody hell happened to you?!"  
She had to tell them all sometime, why not just get it over with now?  
"I'm pregnant."  
"What?!" Harry and Ron chorused," Who?"  
"Krum."  
"You let that Quidditch player do you?" Ron screamed, "He's four years  
older than you!"  
"shh, you don't have to tell the whole train!"  
Hermione put on her robes, they were a little tight but her stomach didn't  
show too much.  
She got on one of the horseless carriages and was soon at the entrance to  
the school. She  
sat down at the Gryffindor table. The sorting began and ended. Dinner  
began. She ate  
without much feeling. Finally, it was time to go back to their houses.  
As soon as she got to her dormitory, she lay down on the bed and fell  
asleep immediately.  
She slept very peacefully all night. She woke up to the bright sunlight  
hitting her in the  
face. She looked at the clock. Damn! It was 10:00, she had slept in.  
She got up and went to the Great Hall. It was empty. Suddenly the world  
tilted.  
Everything went black as Hermione fell to the floor. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: yeah, whatever, you get the stupid point!!  
  
Hermione woke up two weeks later in the Hospital Wing. She heard voices. Ron and Harry were standing over her.  
  
"She's really pregnant?" Asked another voice, Lavender Brown's. Oh God, does the  
  
whole school know?  
  
"She's a bitch!!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced Slytherin.  
  
Hermione sat up.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing here?" Everyone looked at her. She blushed. Madame  
  
Pomfrey came in and chased them all out except for Ron and Harry. "Why the hell did  
  
you do it?" screamed Ron.  
  
"Yeesh! It's not that big a deal." She said defensively.  
  
"Well did you tell your parents?"  
  
"Ya...no."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Hermione started to cry. Ron's face turned bright red.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Mione."  
  
"It's ok." Then the thing you've been waiting for happened. Ron kissed her.  
  
The next day, Hermione went to class. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: this is six months later  
  
Hermione sent an owl to Krum. It said:  
  
"I love you Vicky! I want you to know that we are about to have a baby. Sorry I hadn't told You sooner,  
Love,  
Hermione"  
  
A few days later, she got an owl back.  
"Hi honey.  
I am so happy!  
I'll come soon.  
Love,  
Vicky."  
  
She went to bed and had a very fitful sleep. When she woke in the morning, she felt very  
  
sick. She went to the hospital wing and lay down.  
  
Oh God, she thought, why did I ever do this? She fell asleep and didn't wake up for many  
  
hours. When she did, Ron was kissing her. She thought of how Ron had always pretended  
  
to hate her. She realized this was because he really did. Ron left, she sat up.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey? I'm leaving." And she did.  
  
A few weeks later, she started having contractions. Oh God, help me! She thought. She  
  
sat down in the common room. Suddenly pop she looked up.  
  
"Vicky!" she cried. "How did you get in here? It says on Hogwarts a History that no one  
  
can apparate onto Hogwarts grounds!"  
  
"Vell I did."  
  
"Oh Vicky..." 


End file.
